Hold On
by Lab Girl
Summary: Após encontrarem com o filho naquele posto de gasolina, Mulder e Scully absorvem e lidam com as implicações das últimas 48 horas.


**Título:** Hold On  
 **Autor:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, M&S, missing scene (cena perdida), hurt/comfort  
 **Advertências:** Sofrimento emocional (um pouco); Spoilers do episódio 11x05 _Ghouli  
_ **Classificação: PG  
** **Capítulos:** Único - One Shot / Ficlet  
 **Status:** Completa  
 **Resumo:** Após encontrarem com o filho naquele posto de gasolina, Mulder e Scully absorvem e lidam com as implicações das últimas 48 horas.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta é uma obra de ficção amadora, escrita por fã para a leitura de outros fãs, sem qualquer proveito lucrativo em cima disso. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e detentores da obra original e seus personagens, estando proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

 **Notas da autora:** Apenas uma ideia que me ocorreu de um momento entre M&S depois daquele encontro com William na cena final.

* * *

 **Hold On**

* * *

"Onde ele estará agora?"

A voz dela ressoou pelo quarto de hotel, quase imperceptível se Mulder não estivesse tão perto, deitado ao lado dela, o corpo aconchegado à pequena figura de Scully que parecia tão mais frágil e menor, encolhida em uma bola com as costas contra seu peito enquanto observava a chuva cair lá fora através do vidro da janela.

As luzes estavam apagadas. Já havia anoitecido. Desde que deixaram o posto de gasolina, nenhum dos dois falou. Seguiram caminho em silêncio até que Mulder parou o carro diante de um hotel de beira de estrada. Scully não protestou. Nenhum dos dois estava em condições de ir para casa ainda. Não depois do que havia acontecido nas últimas e intensas 48 horas. Estavam exaustos. Física e emocionalmente.

Então, Mulder pediu um quarto e eles entraram em silêncio, de comum acordo. Retiraram seus casacos. Os sapatos. Deitaram-se na cama. E se abraçaram. Sem dizer uma palavra durante horas. Nenhum deles dormiu. Apenas ficaram ali, juntos. Sentindo.

Quando Scully finalmente falou, foi como dar o primeiro passo para atravessar aquela ponte. Mulder a apertou delicadamente em seus braços, movimentando o queixo sobre o ombro dela em uma espécie de carícia antes de tentar responder sem que sua voz quebrasse e o traísse.

"Ele disse que ia viajar o mundo, não foi?" Era quase um sussurro, e ele não conseguiu esconder a emoção que fez sua voz sair rouca.

"Ele é só um garoto, Mulder. Não tem mais ninguém. Os pais que ele conhecia morreram. Os Van De Kamps não tinham nenhum familiar a quem ele possa recorrer agora. E ele está sendo perseguido."

Não era uma pergunta agora. Era uma constatação muito real e crua da situação. E as palavras dela apenas reforçaram o que Mulder já sentia por dentro - todas as dúvidas, os medos, as incertezas. O que ele poderia dizer que a confortasse e, ao mesmo tempo, fosse verdade? Se nem mesmo sabia o que dizer a si próprio para se tranquilizar diante daquele cenário.

"O garoto se virou muito bem até aqui, Scully." Ali estava a luz de esperança que talvez nem ele esperava encontrar enquanto seus pensamentos davam a volta em sua mente, repassando tudo que haviam vivido nos últimos dias. "Ele escapou dos perseguidores, são e salvo. Escapou até de nós."

Um som entre risada e suspiro escapou de Scully. O queixo de Mulder roçou mais um pouco em seu ombro. Tudo aquilo era verdade. Mesmo assim, não fazia cessarem as preocupações dela, e, ela sabia, nem as dele. Ela se virou, então, no abraço cheio de calor e o olhou nos olhos. Nos orbes esverdeados, que agora tinham um tom acinzentado refletindo o que havia sido o dia lá fora, ela viu o brilho da dúvida que, estava certa, refletia o de seus próprios olhos.

"Ele é só um garoto Mulder. Dezesseis anos."

"E já fez coisas mais incríveis do que eu nessa idade" Mulder murmurou. "O lance das duas garotas ao mesmo tempo? Tenho que dar ao crédito ao menino."

"Mulder!" Ela fechou os olhos e tentou em vão não rir enquanto sua mão encontrava o braço dele num pequeno estalo.

Só mesmo Mulder para aliviar um pouco o clima com seu humor característico. Mas Scully sabia que esse humor também era a arma que ele usava sempre que confrontado com situações sérias com as quais não sabia muito bem lidar ou das quais preferia se esquivar. Mecanismo de auto-defesa.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou novamente. Havia uma levíssima sombra de sorriso nos lábios dele que ela tocou com carinho com o polegar. "Ele não é um garoto ruim."

Mulder segurou o pulso dela, o polegar roçando a parte interna, arrepiando a pele macia e feminina. "De jeito nenhum. Ele é só um adolescente tentando lidar com uma enxurrada de hormônios e um poder que ele ainda não sabia muito bem como controlar. Por isso atraiu as duas meninas para aquele navio, numa tentativa de treinar suas habilidades… mas a coisa toda saiu do controle quando elas se atacaram. Como ele podia saber que iriam até lá armadas? Ele não pensou nisso, típico de um adolescente."

"Por um lado é bom saber que, apesar de tudo, ele é um garoto como outro qualquer da sua idade. Às vezes precipitado, não pensa nas consequências."

"Acho que ele aprendeu a lição com esse episódio do Ghouli e as garotas, Scully. E depois de tudo que passou nesses últimos dois dias... ele teve que amadurecer rápido demais."

"Você acha que ele entendeu os riscos que corre?"

"Ele não só entendeu como os assumiu. Por todos nós."

A testa de Scully enrugou-se levemente e Mulder soltou o pulso dela, levando o indicador ao ponto exato onde a pele franzia. "Ele ouviu o que você disse no necrotério."

A pequena ruga na testa de Scully se desfez. Os lábios entreabriram-se, deixando escapar uma lufada de ar em forma de suspiro. Ela não havia parado para pensar nisso ainda. Não até que Mulder apontasse. Os olhos dela arderam. Ele a beijou entre as sobrancelhas antes de recuar para olhar dentro dos orbes azuis novamente.

"Ele agora sabe que abrimos mão dele para protegê-lo, Scully. E ele fez o mesmo conosco."

"Por isso ele desapareceu daquele hospital. Por isso ele não se deu a conhecer, mas me fez acreditar que estava vendo aquele artista... para se aproximar... para se despedir..."

Mulder balançou a cabeça suavemente. "E porque ele acreditou que, dessa forma, estava nos protegendo também, não só a ele mesmo."

"Então... ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Ela precisava ouvir isso de alguém que não fosse ela mesma.

"Eu tenho que acreditar nisso, Scully. Para não enlouquecer."

Ela sabia. Ela também. Onde quer que William estivesse, ele se sairia bem. Eles podiam não tê-lo criado, mas ele sem dúvida tinha herdado a força e a determinação de Mulder e a coragem de encarar os perigos e fazer os sacrifícios necessários de Scully. Isso já era um bom indício.

Virando-se novamente de costas para Mulder, ela aconchegou-se contra o peito maciço e protetor dele. Mesmo que os três não voltassem a se ver tão cedo, ao menos agora ela e Mulder sabiam que o filho estava vivo. Conheciam seu rosto. Um pouco da sua essência. E sabiam que ele tinha condições de se virar sozinho. Por ora, bastava.

"Mas não vamos desistir de encontrá-lo" Mulder murmurou, apertando-a nos braços.

"Nunca" Scully reforçou.

Havia esperança. E a ela iriam se apegar. Assim, em silêncio, escutando o barulho da chuva lá fora, eles ficaram abraçados, o pequeno frasco de vidro contendo uma mecha do cabelo de William e o globo de neve rachado sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, as provas tangíveis de que precisavam para continuar lutando.

* * *

 **~ x ~**


End file.
